Une impression de
by Satsu13
Summary: Une impression d'être épiais, une ballade nocture, une mauvaise rencontre... AnnaxHao   Je me suis inspiré  pour le 1er chapitre seulement  de la fiction anglaise : Night Warning de Deux Ex Machina.  Review svp !


Il faisait noir et Anna avait du mal à dormir. Pour elle, ce n'était pas s'endormait toujours rapidement, mais ce soir, c'était différent. Elle avait le sentiment que quelqu'un l'observait depuis une semaine déjà, étudiant chacun de ses mouvements mais elle s'était efforcée de l'ignorer.

Mais là, c'était différent, c'était plus fort que jamais et elle ne pouvait plus se contenter de l'ignorer..

Assise dans son lit, Anna donna un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, essayant de voir l'extérieur, plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle n'avait pas de chance, même la Lune ne lui permettait de voir qu'à quelques mètres de sa fenêtre. Tout le reste était enveloppé dans l'ombre. Anna poussa un profond soupir et se laissa retomber dans son lit pour regarder le plafond.

Mais cette impression d'être épiais l'empêchait réellement de s'endormir et commençait à l'ennuyer . Alors, elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea en silence hors de sa chambre. Elle se faufila devant la chambre de Yoh, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, juste au cas où il ne dormirait pas encore, ce dont elle doutait (bah oui connaissant Yoh qui s'endors même debout ! XD), mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir, non?

Elle mit son écharpe rouge et une petite veste par-dessus sa nuisette et sortis dans le jardin. L'air printanier était frais. Elle commença à arpenter le jardin, rien ne semblait anormal. Anna s'assit sur une grosse pierre qui trainait face à un magnifique cerisier en fleur lorsqu'une voix derrière elle la fit tressaillir.

« **Il est dangereux de rester seule dehors en pleine nuit et dans cette tenue, Anna. Quelqu'un pourrait essayer de tirer avantage d'une jeune fille sans défense comme toi**. »

Anna se retourna brusquement et retrouva face à face avec Hao. Elle plissa ses yeux de colère et le repoussa violement. Hao paraissait amusé de la voir en colère. Il lui sourit, et elle remarqua qu'il était presque identique à Yoh en souriant ainsi, la seule différence est qu'il était plus sinistre.

**« Que faites-tu ici Hao ?** » Elle gronda, serrant le poing prêt à lutter à tout attendit dans un silence tendu, mais Hao ignora sa question, ce qui provoqua encore plus sa colère. Elle a réussi à le tenir loin d'elle en reculant, gardant son visage calme et froid. Elle était déterminée à ne pas laisser Hao profiter d'elle comme il avait déjà essayé de faire dans les gorges en Amérique.

Anna le surpris en train de la regarder de haut en bas, un sourire aux lèvres, il commenca à se rapprocher d'elle. Elle leva aussitôt son bras, prête à le gifler mais avant que sa main n'atteigne sa cible, Hao lui attrapa les poignets.

Il l'a poussa brutalement contre le tronc du cerisier derrière elle. Anna se débattit mais n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper de cette étreinte. Complètement paralysée par Hao elle commença à sentir son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, et la peur commença à envahir son esprit. Hao se pencha vers elle, lorsqu'une lumière apparut dans l'auberge.

«**J'étais venu ici pour te voir** », lui souffla t-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, « **Mais, je vois que mon petit frère à décidé d'interrompre notre petite rencontre. Quand je reviendrai la prochaine fois, je récupèrerai plus qu'un simple baiser ma chère Anna.** » Sur ce, il l'embrassa et sauta sur le Spirit of Fire puis disparut en un instant. La voix de Yoh résonnait dans l'auberge. Anna encore sous le choc, ne remarqua pas que son fiancé arrivait à grands pas vers elle.

« **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Anna ? » **il demande, en louchant dans le noir, **« Est-ce quelque chose t'a fait peur ?** ». Soupira t-il inquiet.

Anna se ressaisit et lui répondit pour ne pas l'inquiétait « **Ce n'est rien Yoh rentre à l'auberge, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air, c'est tout. J'arrive dans une minute** »

Yoh sourit, rentra et éteignît la lumière.

Anna s'arrêta sur le seuil de l'auberge, elle prit une grande respiration pour essayer de se calmer.

**«Je reviendrai Anna,** » murmura Hao dans le vent, faisant frissonner Anna, **« Je serai bientôt de retour pour toi. Je te le promet…** » son rire se fit entendre puis disparut dans la brise. Anna referma vite la porte derrière elle et monta dans sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas de si tôt ...


End file.
